


got our love feeling like an island now

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: dan and phil on holiday on a greek island circa summer 2019





	got our love feeling like an island now

**Author's Note:**

> title from doubt by hippo campus

His skin was buzzing with the warmth and excitement of being miles away from home. In a place where nobody knows who Dan Howell is. A place where he can be just Dan. The sun was warm on his back as he slid into the pool after Phil. Trying, but unsuccessfully, to sneak up behind Phil and splash him. Phil spun around and immediately splashed him, water soaking through Dan’s hair as he tried to shield his eyes.

“Okay I surrender. Stop!” Dan pleaded, holding his hands up in front of him, his eyes squeezed shut.

“And you concede that I’m the number one water fight champion?”

“Yes fine. You’re the number one champion.”

Phil celebrated by surging forward in the water and wrapping his arms tightly around Dan’s waist and kissing his cheek.

There was something about being away on holiday that made them both feel free. For the short period they were away it was just them in the world and nobody could penetrate the bubble they had made for themselves. 

“We could live here. Go swimming every day, sunbathe, eat pancakes and fruit salad for breakfast.” Dan said absentmindedly.

“Buy a house on the coast? A view of the sea from the bedroom and a small balcony where we can stay up late exchanging secrets?”

“I’ve known you for 9 years, how can we possibly have secrets?”

“I’m a mysterious man Daniel.”

“Yeah I know. But I thought you’d let me solve all your mysteries?”

“W-will you just indulge me, please for 5 minutes?”

“Fine. I’m sorry. Do continue.”

“So we stay up late, watching the sunset and we wake up early to see the sunrise and we walk along the beach like a retired couple and have picnics and in the afternoons we lounge by the pool reading the books we’d always planned on reading and drink tall glasses of lemonade.”

“And where do they all fit into this?”

“Oh.”  _ They.  _ The viewers. The ever present 3rd member in their relationship. “They’re not in this fantasy. This is the alternate universe where we met but we weren’t youtubers and we did everything the same but we never got famous and we retired to the Greek coast at age 35 to live out our dreams of owning a house by the sea.”

“Right. That doesn't have to be an alternate reality though. We could do that?”

“Maybe when we’re 60? When we’ve achieved all we wanted to.”

Dan thought about it for a second and smiled. “Maybe in an alternate reality we do that, but in this reality I’m happy to just spend 2 weeks on holiday with you here every summer and pretend this is the life we really live before going back to London and getting smoked out by all that air pollution.”

“You sure know how to paint a picture.” Phil chuckled.

The sun was beginning to set now and they stayed submerged under the water, the heat from the last glowing rays of the sun warming their bodies. 

Dan broke the silence between them. “Never would have thought we’d be here. Not in a million years.”

“I did.”

“Piss off. No you didn’t.”

“I did! You know I have a 5th sense about these kind of things.”

“It’s a 6th sense Phil, we already have 5.”

“Oh. Well, you know what I meant. I didn’t doubt it at all. Back in 2010 when we were coming back from Portugal I thought, in 9 years I'm going to be sat in a pool with Dan who will still be my boyfriend and who I will still be in love with, and we’ll be talking about our dreams for the future because even though I’ve only known him for just over half a year right now I know he’s the one I’m going to be doing all my greatest things with.”

The sun had set now but Dan’s body stayed warm as a smile spread across his lips. “No way you knew all that. You couldn’t have.”

“Yeah but it’s nice to be optimistic sometimes isn’t it Mr. Negative?”

“But you know how much I love to be cynical Phil.” 

“Unfortunately, which is why I have to be positive enough for the both of us.”

A comfortable silence spread between the both of them before Dan ducked under the water, his hair plastered to his face as he came up and pushed it from his eyes. “Come on then, dinner is calling me.”

“How’d they get your number?” Phil asked as he followed Dan out of the pool.

Dan sighed disappointingly. “That was awful and you know it.”

Phil merely responded with a high pitched chuckle. “You loved that. Best joke of the holiday.”

“I did not and if that’s the best joke of the holiday you’ve set the bar pretty low.”

“I’m going to write an email to Jeremy Kyle asking him why my boyfriend doesn’t love me or appreciate my humour.”

Dan turned around, looked squarely at Phil and smiled. “I do love you and you know damn well Jeremy Kyle would never respond to that email, so I guess you’ll have to come up with some better jokes.”

“Oh I will. Just watch. I’ll come up with a joke so...hard…”

“You can work on your fighting talk too.” Dan added.

“I just spilled my guts to you and now you’re being mean, how does that work?”

“Girls are mean to the boys they like Phil. Did nobody tell you that?”

“I was ill on the first day of primary school so I must have missed that one.”

They dried off and got changed quickly. The promises of food and fruity alcohol too hard to resist any longer.

-

“Can I hold your hand?” Phil asked as they made their way down the tree covered path that led towards the restaurant in town.

Dan reached his hand out, closing the gap between them as he laced his fingers with Phil’s. “Of course.” 

“And can I take cliche photo of you from across the table?”

“Oh absolutely, that’s a must.”

“What about a photo of you holding my hand across the table?”

“No I think that’s where I draw the line.” Dan replied flatly.

“But how else will everybody know we’re madly in love?” Phil said jokingly.

“They won’t. Which will be the perfect opportunity for me to have a quickie in the toilets with the bartender when he asks if i’m single.”

Phil pouted. “We’ve been together 9 years and you really think I’d believe that you’d leave me to give some Greek bartender a blowjob?”

“A man has needs Philip, that can only be satisfied by man with a Greek accent, tanned skin and a 6 pack.”

“Oh, so I’m too pale for you now?”

Dan laughed at that, a bright, loud, happy laugh that seemed to echo in the quiet streets. “Never. You know that my needs can only be fully satisfied by tall, awkward, vampire-like men who are called Phil Lester.”

“Shame my name’s Boris Humperdink then isn’t it?”

“Oh shut up.” Dan said, not a hint of venom in his words as he shook his head and smiled fondly.

-

The walk back to the apartment after dinner felt longer than the walk there. Probably due to the fact they were both just the right side of tipsy and were walking slower so as not to trip and fall into the nearby bushes.

They reached a break in the path, where it veered off towards the coast, a small bench set back from the sand where you could look out at the horizon.

“Sit there so I can take a picture of you.” Phil asked, pointing towards the bench.

“Watch out, photographer Lester is here.” Dan joked as he walked over to the bench. “Do you want me to sit like this? Or this” He asked, crossing his legs over the top of one another.

“No, no, a candid. Look out at the sea.”

Dan rolled his eyes and turned his head, looking out at the ocean, the water just visible in the bluey glow of the moon and Dan’s silhouette illuminated by the street lamps.

Phil got out his phone, framed the shot and paused. He looked at Dan, sat there poised on the bench, his long legs stretched out in front of him, his arms neatly folded across his stomach, his head, with those god damn beautiful curls on top, neatly falling in front of his face as he stared out into the distance.

“You taking this photo or wha-” Dan started, turning his head to Phil as he spoke. “What are you looking at?” He asked, a hint of embarrassment in his voice as he felt his cheeks blush red.

“You.” Phil said, snapping a couple of photos. “Now stop being so damn pretty Dan Howell and turn your head back.” 

Phil quickly took a few photos, just enough to ensure there would be at least one good one in the bunch. Not that that was hard when it came to Dan, any photo of him was a good one.

“Can we go back now? My legs are cold.” Dan said, standing and walking over to Phil.

“Yeah, there’s a blanket in that hotel room with your name on it.” Phil replied, taking Dan’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

Dan smiled and squeezed Phil’s hand. “Hope it’s got your name on it too so we can share.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated  
> [@danhoweiis](https://twitter.com/danhoweIIs) on twitter  
> reblog on [tumblr](http://danhowellz.tumblr.com/post/181742380318/got-our-love-feeling-like-an-island-now)!


End file.
